


i wanna stay in this moment (think about it baby)

by 13gxly, baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13gxly/pseuds/13gxly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: Baekhyun finds a lost phone on the table of the cafe he always frequented. When he push the start button, the phone lit up to a wallpaper of him.





	i wanna stay in this moment (think about it baby)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpark/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** thank you to the mods and my beta. thank you to L for supporting me on this journey. i had fun writing this! i hope the prompter enjoys reading this and is what they wanted :)) and yes the title is from lazy by cbx lol. to the readers: thank you for reading this, I really hope you liked and don't be shy to let me know what you think. <<33

“Jongdae if we get through these notes by the time you have to leave, I’ll buy you that jacket you’ve been wanting.” Baekhyun reasons. He scrunches his nose and squints his eyes at Jongdae who’s seated across of him.

 

They’ve been studying in the cafe by their dorm for three hours and Jongdae is getting distracted and antsy. He has a date with his new girlfriend, whose name he won’t tell Baekhyun. Jongdae’s leaving at 7 pm to pick her up. It’s now 6:45 and they have one more unit to go.

 

“Okay, okay. I’m just  _ nervous _ .” Jongdae whines. This is his first date since high school, Baekhyun doesn’t blame him. And apparently, Baekhyun knows of her, but Jongdae still won’t reveal who it is. 

 

It’s close to midterm season and Baekhyun can proudly say he’s been keeping up with his work better than last year. Maybe it’s because of the absence of a boyfriend. Baekhyun is a regular at the cafe,  _ The Roasted Bean _ . Jongdae barely studies and Baekhyun practically begged Jongdae to study with him. Otherwise, he would be hearing Jongdae complain about his B’s.

 

Their notes are spread across the table in a messy but organized fashion. You could ask Baekhyun where the notecards are for unit three and he would instantly find them under the pile of papers. Baekhyun’s stack of coffee cups is steadily increasing over the hours. His record is six coffees in one study session. Exam week.

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and goes back to his notes about depreciating tax benefits. Their Corporate Finance test is tomorrow and Baekhyun may or may not be freaking out. He’s been studying every day but he can’t seem to master some concepts for the test.

 

Even before he dated Sehun, he was always at the coffee shop one way or another. Sehun and Baekhyun would have study dates at the cafe that consisted of 70% studying and 30% giggling.

 

He dated Sehun at the beginning of freshman year until the end of sophomore year. Baekhyun has been happily single since then and is long over Sehun. He isn’t interested in relationships at the moment. But that can change. Who knows?

 

Only five minutes pass before Jongdae says, “Okay, wish me luck. Don’t forget to give Minseok his flash drive back. He keeps bugging me about it.” Jongdae beams and stands up and stretches. Minseok generously gave the two his flash drive with all his notes in it. He took the course last year and it has saved Jongdae and Baekhyun so much. 

 

They’re the only ones in the cafe beside a couple in the back and the baristas. Around 8 pm when the cafe closes, the baristas might give Baekhyun leftover pastries. He doesn’t voice it but that’s one of the reasons he stays in the cafe so late.

 

When Jongdae leaves, Baekhyun also gets up to stretch and to buy a sugar cookie to energize himself. They have the best sugar cookies here. The perfect balance of crunch and softness. They even add sprinkles with colors according to the seasons. Now they’re autumn colors - brown, red, orange and yellow. 

 

He spots a phone lying upside down on the counter for sugar and cream. He looks around and doesn’t see anyone concerned about the phone. He looks up to see the baristas chatting quietly behind the counter.  And the couple, sitting at the table next to his, is in their own world. 

 

He vaguely recognizes the plain blue phone case but cannot pinpoint where. Baekhyun picks it up to see whose phone it is. When he does, he sees…

 

…a picture of a younger Baekhyun smiling up at him.

 

Before he could think or say anything, someone snatches it out of his hand. What.

 

He looks up to see who took the phone but all he sees is the back of someone quickly walking away.

 

“Wait! Come back!” Baekhyun yells after the tall figure. How does someone have a picture of him, let alone as their lock screen? Baekhyun runs through all the possibilities of how. A serial killer, stalker, psychopath?

 

The man is already out the cafe and Baekhyun reaches for his bag because who knows what could happen.

 

But as he thinks about it, it’s a picture of Baekhyun lying in the sand at a beach only him and his ex-boyfriend visited. The only other person Baekhyun knows could have that picture. But what are the odds of that being Sehun’s phone? Very slim.

 

Baekhyun and Sehun went on a date to the beach the summer after freshman year. They played in the water and sand all day. They made sandcastles and all the other typical things you do at the beach. Sehun took that picture of Baekhyun when he was lying on the beach in the glistening sun. Sehun loved that picture so much. If that was Sehun’s phone, why does he still have Baekhyun as his lock screen more than six months after they broke up?

 

The figure begins to pick up their speed and Baekhyun has to sprint to reach them. Baekhyun reaches out and grabs the figure’s shoulder to turn them around.

 

(ꈍᴗꈍ)♡

 

_ Earlier that day _

 

During his Communication and Journaling lecture, Chanyeol felt his phone vibrate. He would rather not be yelled at for taking out his phone so he hoped whoever texted him can wait ten more minutes. The boy sitting next to him glances at Chanyeol weirdly for squirming in his chair. It’s not his fault he has thirteen feet long legs and they cramp up easily.

 

After the lecture ended, Chanyeol looked to see who texted him. 

 

**Jonginnie:** Hey this is sehun. Can you get my phone?

 

**Jonginnie:** I left it in the roasted bean cafe that we go to sometimes. It’s on the counter where you spilled jongin’s white mocha. I know you remember that.

 

**Jonginnie:** Anyways, I’m at dance practice with jongin so can you bring it back to the dorm when you have time?

 

**Yeolie:** yeah no problem :P

 

**Yeolie:** just remember you owe me (╭☞•́⍛•̀)╭☞

 

It’s already 7:00 pm and Chanyeol wants nothing more than to go to the dorm and pass out. But what Sehun asks, he will receive. It comes with him being the youngest.

 

_ The Roasted Bean _ is only a five-minute walk from his dorm so Chanyeol isn’t complaining that much. 

 

He’s about to walk into the cafe when he sees through the glass a familiar looking man. The man gets up from his chair and stretches his arms over his head very cutely. He recognizes that cute tuft of hair.

 

Oh. It’s Baekhyun.

 

His longtime crush and Sehun’s ex-boyfriend. He was in denial about his feelings when Sehun and Baekhyun were an item. But since they’ve broken up, Chanyeol still can’t seem to muster up enough courage to talk to him. Or even get over him, in that matter.

 

His crush developed when Sehun introduced Chanyeol to Baekhyun as his boyfriend. It was so long ago, Baekhyun probably doesn’t remember. Since then, every time Baekhyun is over at their dorm, Chanyeol always slinks to his room and doesn’t leave. Scared of being an embarrassing mess in front of his  _ crush! _

 

Once, when they just started dating, Chanyeol walked into the dorm to see Baekhyun straddling Sehun on the couch and he yelped scaring the two. Chanyeol ran to his room; he was too scared and nervous to look at Baekhyun. 

 

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun walk over to the counter but stops abruptly. Baekhyun scratches his black hair in confusion and picks something off the counter. Chanyeol panics. He knows what that is. It’s Sehun’s phone. He knows what the picture is on the lock screen. Baekhyun absolutely cannot see that.

 

Chanyeol’s body moves on its own and before he knows it, he enters the cafe. He reaches out and snatches the phone out of Baekhyun's pretty fingers. Oh, he hopes he didn’t scratch them. They’re too pretty.  He turns to leave and as the cafe’s door is closing, he hears Baekhyun calling after him. He cannot seem to stop and talk to Baekhyun knowing what kind of questions he would ask. Chanyeol doesn’t think he can face his crush in such a situation.

 

Since life doesn’t always go his way, he feels a hand pulling at his shoulder, making him turn around.

 

He turns around to see the most beautiful person so close to him. Baekhyun’s cheeks are red from the cold air. Chanyeol wants nothing else but to wrap his arms around Baekhyun until he’s warm.

 

“Whose phone is that?”  Baekhyun asks when he catches his breath. The autumn wind picks up and both of the shiver. Baekhyun pulls his sweater tighter around his body. 

 

“Uh, it’s nobodies. I need to get home, I’m sorry.” Chanyeol babbles out. He needs to get away fast. Telling Baekhyun that Sehun isn’t over him is not an option. Sehun would actually kill him. Chanyeol turns to leave.

 

“No, wait. You look familiar anyways.” Chanyeol hears Baekhyun say behind him. _ Shit. He’s not gonna let this go, is he? Wait what did he just say?  _ Baekhyun almost starts to run after him because of the long strides Chanyeol is taking to  _ escape  _ him.

 

Chanyeol gives a deep sigh, “Fine, I’ll tell you. Then, will you stop following me?” There’s no way he’s going to avoid the elephant in the room, or on the street in this case.

 

“Yes.” Baekhyun has the nerve to smile so sweetly. So, so cute.

 

“It’s Sehun’s. My friends. And I’m guessing he left it at  _ The Roasted Bean _ because he goes there every afternoon after his class. He must have left it there when he was leaving.” Chanyeol rushes out in one big breath.

 

He stops himself before he exposes himself further. He fears he’ll start rambling and reveal something that isn't supposed to be heard by anyone. Especially to the smaller man in front of him.

 

All this while, they’ve passed the school store. Chanyeol knows the lights shining from the store are making his blush more visible.

 

“I’m still not done with you. But I’ll let you go. This is me.” Baekhyun remarks pointing up at the ten story building.

 

The lights illuminating the dorm shine on Baekhyun’s face making him glow. It’s making Chanyeol’s stomach fill with butterflies. “What’s your name again, sweetcheeks?” Baekhyun asks looking fondly up at Chanyeol as he's adjusting the strap of his backpack higher on his shoulders.  _ Sweetcheeks? _

 

Chanyeol feels his ears burn red and he looks down to check out his beaten up vans but replies softly, “Chanyeol. You’re Baekhyun right?” He doesn’t know why he asked but it’s polite right?

 

Baekhyun nods and smiles brightly. His eyes slightly disappear when his grin widens and Chanyeol’s breath is gone. Before Chanyeol can say anything else, Baekhyun is already entering the building.

 

“Bye, Chanyeollie.”

 

(ꈍᴗꈍ)♡

 

“Why’d you take so long?” Sehun calls from his room as soon as Chanyeol locks the door of their shared dorm suite. Sehun and Jongin are probably on their Nintendo DS' playing Mario Kart. Their best purchase ever.

 

“I saw a friend on the way back. He asked me a question about homework from a class we share together.” He calls back. He grimaces at how easy the lie brushed off his tongue like it was nothing. But Sehun’s not dumb. He could detect Chanyeol’s white lies as easy as one plus one.

 

Chanyeol steps into their room and he was right. Chanyeol hears the Mario Kart theme music blaring from their devices. Sehun and Jongin are sitting in bean bag chairs eagerly pressing buttons. Chanyeol drops Sehun’s phone on his bed and turns to leave.

 

“Come back Chanyeol. You have no other friends than us. Tell me who it was.” Sehun playfully glares at him. He looks back down and groans when he realizes his character loses the turn. Jongin punches the air in triumph.

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and begins to panic.  _ Does he tell Sehun who he was with or does he lie again? _ Sehun would force it out of him either way. He gingerly sits down on Sehun’s bed to stable himself. “I was with Baekhyun. He was in the cafe when I went to grab your phone”

 

Sehun looks up at Chanyeol with a blank face that he can’t read. That’s a downside of knowing Sehun, his infamous poker face that is close to impossible to read.

 

“Oh.”

 

Jongin awkwardly shifts in his bean bag chair. They pause the game and the only thing they can hear is the default start music but Chanyeol swears his heartbeat is audible.

 

Chanyeol decides to keep going, “and he saw your lock screen.” He sighs, “You have got to change it and get over him, Sehun. It has been over six months.” Chanyeol puts on his best stern face. They were together for seven months but Chanyeol doesn’t understand why Sehun can’t move on. He and Jongin have been meaning to tell Sehun but they don’t know how to bring it up.

 

“So you’re going to start talking to Baekhyun knowing that I’m not over him?” Sehun raises his voice and Chanyeol tries his very hardest not to cower in fear.

 

“Why did you even break up with him? You clearly still feel something for him.” He bites back.

 

Chanyeol finally asks the question all Sehun’s friends have wanted to ask since they broke up. Everyone could see how much Baekhyun meant to Sehun. They did everything together. If they weren’t with each other, they would be texting each other every five minutes. Chanyeol heard the news that they weren’t together anymore he was confused. Sehun and Baekhyun were inseparable.

 

“He,” Sehun looks down at his lap and begins picking at the skin around his fingernails, “actually broke up with me.”

 

That was a shock to both Chanyeol and Jongin. They both look up with their eyes wide and mouths open. After they broke up, Sehun would constantly remind everyone that he broke up with Baekhyun. Not the other way around. Now that Chanyeol thinks about it, it seemed forced. Almost as if he was saying it to reassure  _ himself  _ not the others.

 

“Why did you lie and say you broke up with Baekhyun?” Jongin asks hesitantly. This is a tough topic for Sehun and neither Chanyeol nor Jongin want to risk being yelled at. Bless Jongin for taking one for the team. But who could get mad at sweet Jongin? Exactly.

 

“We got in an argument because he would always say how I was using him. I’m horrible with expressing my feelings. It’s my fault and yet I’m still not over him. I didn’t know how much he meant to me until he was gone.”

 

Sehun looked up and Chanyeol saw tears welling in his eyes. It has been six months and Sehun is really not over Baekhyun, Chanyeol realizes.

 

(ꈍᴗꈍ)♡

 

The next time Baekhyun enters  _ The Roasted Bean _ , he sees Chanyeol already sitting in the cafe. It’s a couple of weeks after he first ran after him. Lots have happened in that span of time. Jongdae finally got that jacket Baekhyun promised him. And Baekhyun hasn’t stopped thinking of Chanyeol’s adorable face and ears. But he can’t seem to get the image of Sehun’s phone out of his head. 

 

Chanyeol has his laptop open to a Google Doc and he is typing rapidly at what looks like an essay. He’s slightly nodding his head to the beat of the song playing on his red Beats headphones. He’s wearing a deep purple sweatshirt and even from the back, he looks so cuddly.

 

Baekhyun picks up his drink and pours in sugar while pondering whether to sit with Chanyeol. He finds Chanyeol attractive, there’s no doubt about that. But, he is still cautious because of Chanyeol being friends with Sehun. In the last month, Baekhyun has only seen Chanyeol from across the quad or the dining hall. He can’t let this opportunity go to become friends (or more) with him.

 

He feels a pull towards Chanyeol. He hasn’t felt that since Sehun and Jongdae has set him up on many failed blind dates since then. Baekhyun also wants to get closure with Sehun.

 

(ꈍᴗꈍ)♡

 

Chanyeol glances up at the window and sees the reflection of someone walking into the cafe. He doesn’t get a chance to see who it is.

 

He looks at the time and it is 5:00 pm. Chanyeol arrived an hour early to make sure he gets his assignments done. He also hopes to see Baekhyun there. He’s typing away on an outline for an essay due in two weeks. Chanyeol’s friends often called him an overachiever but he didn’t really mind. There’s no harm in getting ahead.

 

Now that the person is closer, Chanyeol sees that it’s Baekhyun picking up his drink from the baristas. Baekhyun is sporting a maroon beanie. Chanyeol’s heart begins to speed up in anticipation. He’s nervous, sue him. A cute boy is  _ possibly  _ interested in him.

 

Chanyeol catches himself staring at Baekhyun so he diverts his eyes back to his essay. He makes eye contact with the barista helping Baekhyun with his order and she smirks. Great. They have a following now.

 

There’s no doubt that Chanyeol called off hanging out with Jongin to go to  _ The Roasted Bean  _ an hour before Baekhyun usually does. What’s the harm with trying to get to know Baekhyun?

 

Before Chanyeol can continue debating in his head, he hears the chair across from his squeaks across the floor. He sees the black vans and knows instantly who it is. Is he actually sitting going to sit down with him? Chanyeol doesn’t think he can handle being this close to Baekhyun.

 

“Hey, Chanyeol right?” The soft voice asks.

 

_ Oh my god. oH GOD. His precious voice. _

 

Chanyeol looks up and he stops breathing. From behind, Baekhyun is adorable and beautiful. But within two feet of each other, Baekhyun looks stunning. He forgot how incredibly perfect his features are. His puppy eyes, red lips, and plush cheeks are so close. Chanyeol would rather do nothing else but kiss Baekhyun’s cute nose.

 

“Yeah, that’s me.” Chanyeol’s calm and even tone juxtaposes with his screaming, internal state.

 

“Do you mind if I sit with you?” Chanyeol shakes his head, too scared that his voice wouldn’t work.  “I didn’t know you came to  _ The Roasted Bean _ . It seems another student found my secret hideaway. It’s a nice change though.” The cafe is tucked away behind office buildings a good ways away from campus. 

 

Chanyeol realizes how messy and crowded the table and begins to clean up his papers and binders.“I’m so sorry for the mess. I get super disorganized. But I promise I know where everything is.” Chanyeol rushes out.

 

“It’s okay. I can get pretty messy too.” Baekhyun winks.

 

The door opens and cool autumn air seeps in and Chanyeol sees Baekhyun shiver. He’s wearing a light blue cardigan that looks like it has seen better days. Chanyeol wants to offer his sweatshirt but he doesn’t think they’re that close yet. They just acquaintances, not friends who share clothes.

 

“I’m studying for this class and it’s not even a class that’s going toward my major,” Baekhyun sighs looking tired. Chanyeol now can see the dark circles under his eyes. He looks so worn out. Only a couple of more weeks until fall break.

 

“Have you taken Human Anatomy and Physiology?” Baekhyun inquires and takes out his laptop and sets it on the table opposite of Chanyeol’s. As Baekhyun flips his laptop open, Chanyeol sees little stickers decorating it.

 

The stickers are scattered around the back of Baekhyun’s laptop. Galaxy and planet stickers surround a giant corgi butt sticker.

 

_ That’s adorable. _

 

“I like your stickers.” Chanyeol compliments.

 

Baekhyun raises his head to look Chanyeol, looking confused, “My stickers?”

 

Chanyeol gestures to the stickers on Baekhyun’s laptop.

 

“Oh! My stickers! Thank you, I really love corgis. I have one myself. His name is Mongryong. I take him on walks around campus, you may see me around.” Baekhyun exclaims with his eyes twinkling. His previously tired state quickly changed after Chanyeol asks about his stickers. Chanyeol sighs and rests his head in his hand. He looks up at Baekhyun to find him smiling gently back at him.

 

They stare at each other for what seems like minutes.

 

Chanyeol clears his throat and says, “But yeah, I have taken Human Anatomy and Phys. I took it randomly last year. It’s not for my major but my friend, Jongin, said it was interesting. I’m a Radio Communications Major”

 

“That’s so cool! Do you have a radio talk show or something?” Baekhyun wonders. He moves his laptop aside so he can give his full attention to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol scratches his nose and bashfully says, “Actually I’m about to host a radio show as a part of my program. It’ll broadcast late at night, though. People might not want to listen to it that late.” He laughs nervously and he shrugs.

 

“I would listen to it! I don’t stay up late usually, but I’ll make sure to tune into your show. Just let me know when.” Baekhyun laughs along.

 

The cafe is empty after an old man gets up with his newspaper and exits. The coffee machine softly hums and the baristas chatter to themselves. Their homework is forgotten. They’re entranced by each other but they want to admit it. Yet.

 

“Don’t think I forgot about the phone that brought us together.” Baekhyun accuses, squinting his eyes at Chanyeol. Chanyeol stills and begins to sweat and blink his eyes rapidly.

 

“Why does he have a picture of me as his lockscreen six months after we broke up?” Baekhyun finally asks.

 

_ Why did he have to bring that up? I hoped he had forgotten. _

 

“I think you need to ask Sehun yourself. I don’t want to put words in his mouth. I can bring you back to my dorm and you two can talk about it.” Chanyeol offers, “Is that okay?”

 

His heart is thumping wildly and he swears it’s going to jump out of his chest. He honestly doesn’t want to tell Baekhyun and then Sehun gets mad at him later on.

 

Baekhyun sighs in defeat and nods.

 

The pair studies for another hour. Study? In reality, they kept glancing up at each other every few minutes. Sometimes they make eye contact and their cheeks glow red.

 

Chanyeol stretches his arms over his head and lets his head fall back to look at the ceiling. It’s 7:45 pm and the two are almost done studying and taking notes. He sighs and looks back down at his notes and they’re making his head hurt. He’s taken in too much information for his brain to handle.

 

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun looks. Chanyeol feels the same, "You wanna get out of here?”

 

Chanyeol yawns and nods, too tired to talk. It’s been a long day, okay? Being hyper-aware of someone is a lot more tiring and stressful than Chanyeol imagined.

 

On their way out the door, the baristas hand them some leftover cookies. They sheepishly take them with great appreciation. Baekhyun perks up after taking a couple of bites out of the sweet treat. Chanyeol can’t stop looking at Baekhyun. Maybe it’s because he’s tired. Or maybe it’s because Baekhyun is painfully cute. He’s nibbling on the cookie very cutely and there’s a crump stuck to his lip. Baekhyun’s (cute) tongue pokes out to get rid of it. 

 

He’s too tired to talk to Sehun so Baekhyun simply eats his cookies alongside Chanyeol. 

 

Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s gaze on him. He continues to chomp on the sugar cookie and tries to ignore him. Chanyeol has been looking at him for what seems hours but it’s only a minute.

 

“What are you looking at?” Baekhyun finally asks, turning to look up at Chanyeol. He’s carrying a to-go cup of coffee in both hands and he looks extremely cute. His hair flops over his eyes.

 

“You.”

 

He almost trips over his own feet. Baekhyun did  _ not  _ expect that answer. Shy and flustered Chanyeol is gone. They’re almost to Baekhyun’s dorm and he’s counting down the steps to the building. Counting the amount of time he has left with Chanyeol. Over the course of them studying together, Baekhyun has enjoyed Chanyeol’s company. Walking with Chanyeol after their study date makes him feel calm.  _ Can he call it a date? No, not yet.  _

 

“Me?” Baekhyun finally manages to respond. He prides himself by not sounding too flustered by the simple word.

 

Chanyeol cocks his head to the side and smiles softly, “Yes, you. You’re like an angel. An angel on earth, as they say. I think the moon is jealous of your beauty.”

 

Baekhyun shushes Chanyeol because he would turn into a puddle of lovey mush if he keeps going. Sleep deprived Chanyeol is a scarily honest Chanyeol, Baekhyun concludes.

 

Chanyeol leaves Baekhyun at the door of his dorm with a kiss on the cheek and a gentle smile and wave. Once Baekhyun gets to his room, he screams into his pillow. 

 

(ꈍᴗꈍ)♡

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol make it a routine to study together at  _ The Roasted Bean  _ almost every day. Baekhyun finally presents Jongdae with his long sought after jacket. He instantly puts it on and runs around their dorm screaming. Baekhyun had to tackle Jongdae onto the couch to shut him up.

 

“Hey, do you wanna meet my girlfriend?” Jongdae promptly asks Baekhyun as soon as he sits down at their dinner table. Baekhyun just finished a study session with Chanyeol. Although Jongdae has begun to call them study  _ dates.  _ Baekhyun’s still in denial. 

 

“It’s about time. I’ve begun to think she’s not real.” Baekhyun jokes.

 

“Of course she's real!” Jongdae exclaims and punches Baekhyun’s shoulder lightly, “Why don’t you bring Chanyeol? It can be a lowkey double date.” Jongdae gives him a big grin.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes went wide.“A double date?”

 

“A casual dinner. Nothing more. Just tell Chanyeol it’s dinner. With three other people.” Jongdae replies. Not even looking at Baekhyun, too busy texting his girlfriend. Rude.

 

“Alright, I’ll text him,” Baekhyun responds. How does one ask someone you’re not dating on a double date? Yes, he likes Chanyeol. But he doesn’t want their first date to be a double date. Sorry, Jongdae and his secret girlfriend.

 

**Baekhyun♡:** hi chanyeol

 

**Baekhyun♡:** wanna eat dinner with jongdae, his secret girlfriend and i this friday?

 

**Baekhyun♡:** i’ll text you the name of the restaurant when jongdae tells me. He’s a secretive man

 

**Yeol:** of course! I would love to be there when the girlfriend is revealed °ʚ(*´꒳`*)ɞ°

 

(ꈍᴗꈍ)♡

 

“So Chanyeol, are you free tonight?” Jongin asks as he’s putting in the batter into the cupcake pans for their weekly cupcake batch. During their freshman year, Jongin was  _ obsessed  _ with chocolate chip cupcakes and the tradition stuck. Sehun’s adding small chocolate chips on top of the batter after Jongin.

 

“I’m actually going out tonight for dinner.” Chanyeol vaguely answers. Hopefully, they are satisfied with his answer and not intervene.

 

Jongin looks up with interest, “Ooh, who is it with?” Because again, Chanyeol doesn’t have friends outside of his roommates.

 

“It’s with Baekhyun and Jongdae, his friend, and Jongdae’s girlfriend,” Chanyeol says, eyebrows pushed together with a pained look. He didn't want to say.

 

Sehun’s hand freezes as he just dropping the chips into the batter. Some miss the pan and hit the counter.

 

“So a double date?” Sehun asks lowly.

 

“He actually didn’t specify. And I don’t know where we’re going either.” Chanyeol refutes.  _ He didn’t! _

 

Jongin is once again in an awkward situation. Sehun v. Chanyeol, streaming live from their dorm kitchen.

 

“Sehun, before you say anything, I like Baekhyun and I enjoy being with him. I don’t want to upset you but I don’t want to stop talking to him because you’re not over him.” Chanyeol snaps with a slight bite.

 

“I’m sorry. It’s taking me a while for me to get over him. It’s harder now that I know he likes you and you like him.” Sehun says while looking down at the counter. Jongin has since stopped pouring in the batter. He’s now leaning against the other side of the counter. Poor Jongin.

 

“You don’t know that he likes me.” Chanyeol mutters, trying to make him feel better.

 

“Chanyeol. Baekhyun wouldn’t be talking to you if he didn’t like you.” Sehun lightly says. He looks up at Chanyeol with a soft smile. “I’m trying to get over him, Chanyeol. I really am.”

 

Chanyeol nods and smiles back. He's glad Sehun is trying.

 

(ꈍᴗꈍ)♡

 

Jongdae leaves to picks his girlfriend up before their “double date”. Baekhyun then calls to tell Chanyeol to meet him outside the restaurant. It’s a local Italian restaurant that neither of the two have been to. There’s a seating area outside the restaurant and they both sit down. The Autumn wind forces them to huddle together.

 

“Whoa, your hands look so little.” Chanyeol observes and grabs Baekhyun’s hand to see closer.

 

“I’d look strange with giant hands like yours, wouldn't I?” Baekhyun retorts.

 

Chanyeol places Baekhyun’s tiny hand against his own warm one. His fingers could easily crush Baekhyun’s. Chanyeol curls his fingers down to intertwine their fingers together.

 

“Okay lovebirds, I thought it was our relationship we’re revealing.” A voice sounds behind Baekhyun. The two jump at the voice and quickly let go of each other’s hand. Baekhyun immediately misses the warmth. 

 

Baekhyun blushes and looks down at his feet. He notices the size difference between his tiny feet and Chanyeol’s clown feet. Baekhyun can’t see but Chanyeol turns red as well, clearly embarrassed that they were caught. But their embarrassment quickly fades away after realizing who’s in front of them. Jongdae’s girlfriend.

 

It’s famous model Park Sunyoung. He could recognize her anywhere. She’s on everything, from Coca-Cola cans to Expo markers.

 

Jongdae’s dating a model.

 

“You’re...you’re Park Sunyoung.” Chanyeol stutters in disbelief. Baekhyun’s thoughts are no different. His awkward and loser best friend is going out with a model.

 

“Should we go in?” Jongdae asks with a sly grin plastered on his face. He’s enjoying the view of the two males with their mouths open like fish.

 

Sunyoung smiles at Baekhyun and Chanyeol and ends up hiding her face in Jongdae’s shoulder.

 

Baekhyun looks around the Italian restaurant. It has cute red checkered tablecloths and string lights sparkling on the walls. A perfect setting for a first date. Or double date.

 

“So Sunyoung, how did you two meet?” Baekhyun asks leaning toward the blushing couple across from them. They’ve got their food and start diving into their yummy meal. Baekhyun’s feet are resting on top of Chanyeol’s after a teasing battle of footsie under the table. Jongdae yelled at them to stop bickering before their petite waitress did.

 

“I was finishing a photoshoot at the park and I accidentally ran into Jongdae and spilled my tea all over his shirt,” Jongdae beams at Sunyoung next to him, “and I asked him out for coffee as an apology.”

 

“So that’s why you were grinning so hard as if you had won the lottery that day. You wouldn’t tell me anything.” Baekhyun says accusingly at Jongdae. As he did so, he caught eyes with someone he hasn’t seen in a long time. Someone that he thought he would never see again.

 

His ex-boyfriend.

 

Sehun’s eyes widen when he realizes who he is and who he’s with. Sehun’s with Jongin and what looks like picking up their food from the counter. His eyes look tired.

 

Baekhyun can’t comprehend and goes silent. Chanyeol notices Baekhyun’s sudden change of attitude. He nudges him and whispers into his ear, “Hey. Are you okay?” He rubs Baekhyun shoulder, comforting him.

 

Before Baekhyun can say anything, Sehun is walking towards their table. Baekhyun can feel his chest tighten and begins to sweat.  Baekhyun almost runs off if it weren’t for Chanyeol’s warm hand resting in his.

 

“Can I talk with you, Baekhyun?” Sehun confidently asks. Ignoring the looks of confusion from the ones sitting with Baekhyun.

 

“Sure,” Baekhyun answers with a straight face, trying not to reveal his confusing thoughts. He stands up and looks at the ones sitting at the table and gives a small smile. Baekhyun leans down and whispers in Chanyeol’s ear, “I’ll be right back.”

 

He walks over where Sehun is standing. Sehun's arms are crossed against his body.

 

“I miss you Baekhyun.” Sehun states.

 

Baekhyun frowns, “I’m sorry, I’m interested in Chanyeol right now. It’s been so long since we’ve broken up. Six months, Sehun. Chanyeol’s wonderful to me.” Baekhyun answers with no implication that he is weak and sad. He has long since got over Sehun. It is time for Sehun to move on too.

 

“I was scared you’d say that,” Sehun mumbles looking down at his feet and he steps back, “Isn’t it too early to date though? How do you know he’s not using you.” Sehun fought back.

 

“I trust Chanyeol. He trusts me. Please don’t talk to me again, it’ll be painful for you and for me. Try and meet people, maybe the one for you isn’t too far away from you.” Baekhyun adds, nodding toward Jongin who is awkwardly swaying back and forth holding the take out bag. They would look cute together.

 

Baekhyun turns and walks back toward his table. Chanyeol is laughing loudly. His mouth is stretched wide in a blinding smile. Jongdae and Sunyoung are looking at him fondly. It seems they like him too. It’s very hard to hate Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol’s nose scrunches up and it may look ugly to others but to Baekhyun, he looks charming and so, so handsome.

 

The dinner goes successful. Jongdae and Sunyoung are hand in hand on the way out and Chanyeol and Baekhyun are teasing them behind.

 

(ꈍᴗꈍ)♡

 

“I had lots of fun.” Chanyeol beams while leaning against the door to Baekhyun’s dorm building. He’s smiling softly and looks oh so beautiful. Baekhyun sees Chanyeol’s eyes drop down to something lower on his face. Oh.

 

Baekhyun mirrors Chanyeol’s subtle action and hopes Chanyeol takes the bait.

 

Chanyeol leans closer to Baekhyun’s face and whispers, “Tell me to stop.” He took the bait.

 

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun lips in a slow gentle kiss. He nibbles his bottom lip tenderly. No tongue, just lips locked. Baekhyun reaches up and tangles his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair behind his ears. His cute ears.

 

Baekhyun leans back first and shyly looks down. The next thing he sees is Chanyeol leaning down to meet his eyes. He’s gently smiling but at the same time, not trying to smile too hard. It’s weirdly charming. Chanyeol pecks Baekhyun lips once. Twice more.

 

“Goodnight, darling.”

 

Baekhyun stands at the entrance of his dorm for a good five minutes. In shock. In disbelief. Baekhyun smiles to himself and gleefully skips to the elevator.

 

(ꈍᴗꈍ)♡

 

The next time Chanyeol and Baekhyun studying together, this time Chanyeol is stressed. He has to prepare segments and things to say for his radio show. Baekhyun, for once, doesn’t have to study for anything. Surprisingly right? But he’s getting ahead in his classes with homework that isn’t due until the following week. 

 

Chanyeol’s been going from sighing deeply to typing fast on his laptop for the past hour. And Baekhyun’s bored. 

 

“Give me attention, Chanyeol.” Baehkyun whines. He slumps over and rests his head on his outstretched arm. 

 

Chanyeol looks up with a gentle expression and takes Baekhyun’s hand and kisses it lightly. Baekhyun feels Chanyeol knock his foot against Baekhyun. He takes that opportunity to run his foot up Chanyeol leg. 

 

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asks leaning over to be eye level to Baekhyun. He teasingly smiles. 

 

“It’s late Chanyeol, We still need to finish The Death Cure,” Baekhyun huffs,  “I’ve already read the books so I know what’s going to happen but I still want to finish it.” Baekhyun pouts.  

 

Chanyeol lightly shuts his laptop and says, “Okay, darling. Let’s finish the movie. I know you’re excited to finish it.”

 

Baekhyun squeals and practically packs Chanyeol’s bag for him out of excitement. 

 

They arrive at Baekhyun’s dorm, thankfully Baekhyun’s mom took Mongryong home or he’d be barking so loud. Baekhyun pops the CD into the player while Chanyeol pops popcorn in the microwave. 

 

They get settled in with Baekhyun leaning his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol is mindlessly threading his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. They are now at the part before of Newt’s death and Baekhyun is crying. 

 

“Oh, darling. Don’t cry, it’s just a movie.”Chanyeol assures. He kisses Baekhyun’s forehead and Baekhyun looks up and Chanyeol gasps. There are tears falling slowly down his face. He delicately kisses every one of them before kissing Baekhyun’s pouty lips. 

 

Baekhyun sighs with contempt and starts to play with Chanyeol’s fingers to distract himself. He’s still crying but every once in a Chanyeol dips down to kiss a part of Baekhyun’s face. Once on his cheek, twice on his lips, and one on every visible mole. 

 

Baekhyun wakes up to Chanyeol shifting his position. Baekhyun slowly opens his eyes and remembers, “I never even saw the end!” Baekhyun gapes while looking between a giggling Chanyeol and the screen that’s showing the credits.

  
  


(ꈍᴗꈍ)♡

 

The following week, Chanyeol gets a text from Baekhyun. 

 

**Baekhyun♡:** do you want to join me in the park today to walk Mongryong? 

**Y** eol: of course! It’s a nice day outside ƪ(‘ε’)౨

**Baekhyun♡:** yay! Meet me by the bell tower in fifteen minutes

 

Chanyeol rushes down the hall towards the elevator when Jongin stops him.

 

“Hey! Let’s all go to the BBQ joint tonight?” he suggests. 

 

“Okay! Just me, you and Sehun?” 

 

“Yeah, see you then.” Jongin smiles brightly. 

 

Chanyeol hears Baekhyun before he sees him. Baekhyun is laughing and loudly giving Mongryong commands like sit and stay. 

 

“Hey, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun beams. He’s wearing a jean jacket with flowers around the shoulders and black jeans. He looks stunning. Chanyeol’s wearing his boring Adidas sweatshirt and jeans. He was too nervous to think about his outfit. 

 

“Hi Baekhyun. How are you?” Chanyeol asks politely. 

 

“I’m okay. I had a test in Human Anatomy and Phys. and I think I did pretty good. It was on the heart. Thanks to you, I can say all the parts of the heart in my sleep.” Baekhyun giggles and looks down to Mongryong sniffing at Chanyeol’s feet. “He must like you.”

 

Chanyeol sneezes and scares Mongryong, “Oh, sorry. It just so happens that I am allergic to dogs, but I took medicine before I left.” He squats down to pet Mongryong’s head. 

 

“I’m sorry about that. Is that why Toben doesn’t live with you?” Baekhyun squats down too. 

 

“Yeah, he stays with my sister. I visit her pretty often and I see him then.” Chanyeol turns to face Baekhyun. He leans over and kisses the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth. 

 

Mongryong barks and it makes the two laugh. They got caught. 

 

Baekhyun takes Chanyeol to a bench in the park in front of a duck pond. Mongryong barks playfully at the ducks in the pond. Chanyeol and Baekhyun are sitting next to each other on the bench. Chanyeol awkwardly but casually stretches his arms up and drops them to wrap around Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun takes the hint and slides closer to Chanyeol. He drops his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and sighs. 

 

They stay there until the sun starts to set. The pink and orange sky leave them in awe. Chanyeol gets up to take pictures with his phone and Baekhyun sneaks some of Chanyeol with Mongryong. Baekhyun is happy. 

 

Later that evening, Chanyeol drops Baekhyun off at his dorm and says, “I had fun, I’m glad you invited me,” He drops down to eye level with Mongryong, “It was fun hanging out with you, buddy.”

 

Chanyeol stands up and steps closer to Baekhyun. He reaches to caress Baekhyun’s cheek and he rubs his thumb across the skin. Baekhyun surges up to capture Chanyeol’s lips in a slow and sultry kiss. Chanyeol steps closer and Baekhyun hits his back against the wall behind them. Chanyeol deepens the kiss and licks into the other’s mouth. Baekhyun tangles his hand with the hairs on the back of Chanyeol’s neck. 

 

Chanyeol leans back but Baekhyun eagerly chases him. Chanyeol giggles and gently pushes Baekhyun away

 

“Sorry, it’s been a long time since I’ve done that.” 

 

“It’s okay, darling.” Chanyeol lightly replies and kisses Baekhyun’s forehead and turns away to leave. 

 

“Bye, Chanyeollie.” Baekhyun calls while waving at the retreating man. 

 

(ꈍᴗꈍ)♡

 

**Sehun:** Can we talk again?

 

It’s noon when Baekhyun receives the text from Sehun. He’s out on the green out by the gym with Jongdae. It’s the following week after Baekhyun and Chanyeol kissed. He’s still giddy about it.

 

He doesn’t know why he still has his number in his phone. He honestly forgot he did.

 

“Um,” Baekhyun starts. He doesn’t know what to say. “So Sehun texted me.”

 

Jongdae whips his head up from the book he’s buried in. Brave New World. Gross.

 

“What’d he say?” Jongdae asks, dog-earring the last page he read. He hasn’t gotten far. The book is actually impossible to read.

 

“He says he wants to talk again,” Baekhyun replies showing his phone screen to Jongdae. The glare on the phone makes it difficult for Jongdae to see.  He snatches the phone from Baekhyun’s hand and covers the phone with his book.

 

“That’s suspicious. I mean you’re talking with Chanyeol now. What does he want?”

 

Baekhyun hasn’t mentioned to Jongdae that he and Chanyeol kissed the other night. Maybe he should bring it up.

 

“Oh… by the way.” Baekhyun starts, catching Jongdae’s attention.

 

“What?” Jongdae looks up in a questioning look. His eyebrows squished together and his head cocks to the side.

 

“Chanyeol and I may or may not have kissed after our double date last week. And some more times after that” Baekhyun almost whispers. He shuts his eyes in fear of what Jongdae might do. He feels a rough shove at his arm. There we go.

 

“You’re joking! You kissed him?!” Jongdae exclaims. The boys throwing a frisbee near them pause to look at them. Jongdae is  _ loud _ .

 

“Be quiet, will you? I swear the whole university heard you.” Baekhyun whisper-yells. He blushing, he can feel his cheeks burning.

 

“Tell me what happened. Who kissed who? Did you two… do the do?” Jongdae asks ending with his eyebrows grossly wiggling.

 

“No! We just kissed outside our dorm building and he said goodnight. Like a gentleman.” Baekhyun subconsciously begins to smile remembering that night. The soft pillowy lips of Chanyeol and the cute mole he discovered on his nose. Can he get any cuter?

 

“I have to tell Sunyoung. She  _ knew  _ something would happen after you saw Sehun. Too bad we didn’t bet on it, or I’d have to be paying her.”  Jongdae jokes before going back to his phone to probably text his girlfriend.

 

Baekhyun's thankful that Jongdae has a class in ten minutes or he would have teased Baekhyun more. Jongdae gets up and ruffles Baekhyun’s hair before walking toward the Chemistry building.

 

**Baekhyun:** Sure. Let’s meet tomorrow at 4 in the courtyard by the bell tower.

 

(ꈍᴗꈍ)♡

 

It’s only ten minutes until his lecture finishes and Chanyeol is about to fall asleep. He’s sitting next to the window and likes to look out at the courtyard and people-watch. The only thing keeping him awake is the annoying nasally voice of his professor.

 

Chanyeol’s radio show starts tonight and he needs some much-needed sleep beforehand.

 

He turns back to his notes and jots more notes down and more doodles of flowers and puppies. He looks up at the projector and misses the last word of the long definition. He’ll have to ask someone for it later. Chanyeol glances up out the window and sees a familiar figure. With another familiar person.

 

It’s Sehun and Baekhyun. What?

 

Chanyeol squints his eyes to get a better look of the two. They’re sitting down next to the bell tower. Unless his eyes are playing tricks on him, but it seems that Sehun is leaning closer and closer to Baekhyun’s face.

 

The class is dismissed and Chanyeol forgets to ask the student sitting next to him for the remaining part of the definition. He is already racing out the door and to the courtyard.

 

He spots them and begins walking towards them.  _ What is he going to say? Will he yell at Sehun? _

 

Too late. He’s already standing above them. He feels his face get red in anger and he squints his eyes and lowers his eyebrows.

 

“What’s going on?! Sehun, why did I see you leaning towards Baekhyun? Huh? And Baekhyun why were you with him in the first place?” Chanyeol burst out. He’s shaking in anger.

 

“I can explain,” Sehun exclaims but Baekhyun is quick to his feet and drags an angry Chanyeol away.

 

“Sorry Sehun. See you around.” Baekhyun calls back to Sehun while pulling Chanyeol away from Sehun.

 

_ Where are they going? Why isn’t Baekhyun saying anything? _

 

“I’m taking you to my dorm so you can explain to me why you’re yelling at Sehun and me. I don’t want to do this here.” It seems that Baekhyun knew exactly what Chanyeol was wondering.

 

They get into the elevator in Baekhyun’s dorm and it’s uncomfortably silent. Chanyeol’s arms are crossed across his chest. He’s getting good at finding patterns in the carpet below him. Baekhyun sighs when the elevator door rings.

 

Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol into his room and pushes his shoulders down to make Chanyeol sit on his bed.

 

“Chanyeol, Sehun was meeting with me to get closure. Why did you get mad?” Baekhyun’s voice is calm and collected. Chanyeol can’t tell what his emotions are. He looks up and sees Baekhyun leaning back against the dresser. He crosses his legs and he has a sad smile.

 

“I looked out from my lecture hall window because I sit next to it and like to watch the birds and animals. And I saw you and him sitting together and Sehun getting really close to you. I don’t know why I got so mad. I just wanted him away from you.” Chanyeol takes a deep breath.

 

Baekhyun’s suddenly grins.  _ What?  _ “It sounds like you’re jealous. Chanyeol. Sehun wanted closure and I agreed to meet with him.”

 

Jealous? Was he? Chanyeol can feel his ears turning red with embarrassment.

 

“I like you, Chanyeol.”

 

His eyes widen and he stares at Baekhyun. He’s looking right back at him.

 

“I like you, Chanyeol. I don’t like Sehun. I only like you.” Baekhyun whispered softly but firmly. Baekhyun walks over to Chanyeol and opens his arms.

 

Chanyeol takes the hint and gives him a big hug. They stay holding each other until Chanyeol whispers, “I like you too, Baekhyun. I’m sorry for doubting you.”

 

Baekhyun wiggles a bit to look up at Chanyeol. Butterflies flutter in his stomach. Baekhyun’s beautiful eyes are so close and looking right at him. Chanyeol dips down to peck Baekhyun’s lips.

 

“I saw your fliers for your radio show, is it tonight?” There are red fliers all around the school promoting Chanyeol’s new radio show. It’s part of his class and Chanyeol's really excited. It’s his first time doing a show that’s not prerecorded.

 

“It is, it’s from 9 to 10 pm. Will you be up to listen?” Chanyeol asks hopefully.

 

“Of course I will! I’m really excited about it. I know it’s going to be amazing.” Baekhyun answers and kisses Chanyeol’s neck lightly.

 

(ꈍᴗꈍ)♡

 

Chanyeol’s getting his equipment all ready for his show. It’s 8:45, only fifteen more minutes until his big debut. He’s nervous but calm. His friend, Junmyeon, is helping him start the show and makes sure it runs smoothly.

 

“Five, four, three, two, one...and you’re live.” Junmyeon counts down. He gives him the thumbs up and quietly leaves the room.

 

The radio show goes smoothly and Chanyeol only stuttered three times. In one hour. That’s an achievement in Chanyeol’s books. He talked about his  _ favorite  _ class, Organic Chemistry. He absolutely hated that class. Everyone has taken Organic Chemistry at one point or another so he’s sure a lot of people could relate to him. He also talked about his puppies and other random things that came to his mind.

 

Junmyeon had to come in to tell him he has gone over the time slot. He was having too much fun.

 

He thanks Junmyeon for helping him with the show and exits the building. He feels his phone vibrate. It’s Baekhyun.

 

“Hey Baekhyun. How are you?” Chanyeol speaks into the phone.

 

“I’m good. I just listened to your show. Chanyeol, you did so well. I could listen to you speak all day.” Chanyeol could tell that Baekhyun is sleepy. His voice is deeper and his words are slow.

 

Chanyeol blushes, “Thank you, Baekhyun. I was nervous at first but it got better as the show went on.”

 

He heard some shuffling on the other side. “Do you want to go to the amusement park near school tomorrow? I heard they have fun rides there. I’m looking at ticket prices now, we can get them ahead of time.”

 

Chanyeol turns the key to his dorm and quietly slips in. It is going to be awkward seeing Sehun after yelling at him earlier today. He can see the soft glow of light coming from under Sehun and Jongin’s door.

 

Chanyeol sets his things down. “That sounds like a great idea.”

 

“Great! I’ll get them. See you tomorrow, I’ll pick you up.”

 

“Get some sleep, you sound tired.” Chanyeol teases. He goes over to the cupboard and grabs a teabag.

 

“Okay,” he hears more muffled shuffling on the other side, “Goodnight Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol responds and hangs up. It’s 10:20pm. Baekhyun goes to bed so early, how cute. Chanyeol smiles to himself before debating if he should talk to Sehun.

 

Before he can, Jongin walks into the kitchen.  “I think we all need to talk.”

 

Chanyeol nods and follows him to Sehun and Jongin’s room.

 

“I want to say that Jongin and I are in a relationship.” Sehun starts.  _ What? _

 

“Wait, what?” Chanyeol asks in complete shock. His roommates are dating?

 

Jongin speaks up, “Yeah, you know when you were on the double date with Baekhyun and Jongdae? Well, after Sehun confronted Baekhyun, I took him back here and I talked to him about my feelings. I realize I could be a rebound but I needed to tell him. And then Sehun treated me with respect, cared for me and then I knew I wasn't a rebound. He actually liked me.”

 

“I think I was too blinded by you and Baekhyun that I ignored my feelings towards Jongin.” Sehun adds while looking tenderly at Jongin.

 

Chanyeol’s too much in shock to say something. His two roommates are dating and he had no idea.

 

“It’s good to hear that you’re getting over or are over Baekhyun. I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier today, I got really jealous.” Chanyeol says sheepishly at Sehun. Sehun smiles at him.

 

“I understand though, I was hugging Baekhyun to get a final closure of us. I don’t like him anymore, I know it took me a while but he was my first boyfriend.” Sehun explained, “Even my lockscreen changed.” Sehun laughs and shows Chanyeol his phone. It’s a picture of Jongin kissing Sehun on the cheek.

 

Chanyeol looks up from the phone to see Jongin’s expression. He’s staring at Sehun with such adoration and proudness. Chanyeol’s happy for them.

 

(ꈍᴗꈍ)♡

 

There’s an ice skating rink by  _ The Roasted Bean _ and Baekhyun always passes it but has never gone inside. He invites Chanyeol and asks him to see if Jongin and Sehun want to join as well.

 

“Sure, I’ll let them know. Tonight, right?” 

 

Baekhyun hums and pecks Chanyeol’s cheek. They never actually clarified their relationship or labeled it. But Baekhyun likes where they are and he doesn't think they need to label it. They’ve fallen into a pattern. Baekhyun likes routine and patterns. 

 

They’re once again sitting in  _ The Roasted Bean  _ reviewing for their tests for next week. Baekhyun does not like to be rushed. 

 

Chanyeol looks up, “Sehun said they can go and asked if they need to bring anything.”

 

“Just warm clothes, I’ve heard it’s really cold in there.” 

 

Later that evening when they all walk together to the rink, Sehun and Jongin are in their own world and Chanyeol and Baekhyun are holding hands and walking behind them. 

 

When they get there, Chanyeol’s wallet is already opened, and he pays for each of them.

 

“You don’t have to do that, Chanyeol.” Sehun says coming up to his side. 

 

“I want to, I like being with you guys,” Chanyeol says warmly. The other three all coo at him. Jongin reaches and lightly pinches Chanyeol’s cheek. 

 

They’re tying the laces for their skates when Baekhyun timidly says,  “I’ve actually never skated in my life.” 

 

“I’ll help you!” Chanyeol exclaims, his eyes bright, “I used to skate and play hockey all the time when I was younger.” 

 

They all file into the rink with cautious steps. Chanyeol is behind Baekhyun helping him be stable. 

 

Instantly, Baekhyun grabs the side railing and clings to it for dear life, “Jongin, you and Sehun can go ahead you don’t have to wait for me.”

 

Jongin giggles at Baekhyun’s stiff state, he ruffles Baekhyun’s hair before skating ahead with Sehun. 

 

“Hold onto my hand and we’ll slowly go together.” Chanyeol’s so patient and gentle. 

 

Baekhyun’s hand shakes with nerve as he holds Chanyeol’s outstretched hand. They glide on the ice slowly as Baekhyun gets used to being on it. They do a lap in the same amount of time Jongin and Sehun do two. But Baekhyun doesn’t mind, he likes spending time with Chanyeol. 

 

Baekhyun gets used to holding onto Chanyeol so he lets go. He pushes his feet against the ice and glides alone. He gets unstable and almost falls over but Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s waist firmly so he doesn’t tip over. Baekhyun blushes a deep red. 

 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun whispers. 

 

The rest of their time on the rink goes smoothly and they all stop to get something to eat. Their feet are sore and tired and their stomachs and growling loudly. 

 

“I’m glad we were able to sort things out and stay friends, Sehun.” Baekhyun grins. 

 

“Me too.” And as Sehun responds, Chanyeol is coming over with their cheese fries and drinks. Chanyeol slides in next to Baekhyun on the bench. He sets the tray down and grabs Baekhyun’s hand under the table and gently squeezes it. 

 

“Okay, Sehun. Don’t eat all of the fries, leave some for us.” Jongin teases as Sehun already has three fries in his hand.

 

Baekhyun tugs on Chanyeol’s shoulder to whisper in his ear, “Let’s go out this weekend, just you and me,” and he nibbles at Chanyeol’s ear. He shudders and nods quickly. 

 

Baekhyun laughs and reaches to grab a fry. 

 

(ꈍᴗꈍ)♡

 

Chanyeol’s rushing around in his room to find the  _ perfect  _ outfit for Baekhyun and his date. He's almost to the bottom of his pile when Jongin barges in his room yelling, “Chanyeol, he’s here! Are you ready?”

 

Chanyeol’s mouth gapes open in disbelief.  _ Is he ready?  _ He just starting to pile his clothes up to find an outfit. He’s far from ready. Before he could answer and he sees said Baekhyun shyly peeking behind Jongin’s shoulder.

 

“I-” Chanyeol tries. He’s in his favorite Pokemon shirt. Only his roommates are allowed to see him in it.

 

“Cute shirt,” Baekhyun comments, “Here, let me help you.” Baekhyun steps into the room and Chanyeol finally sees what he’s [ wearing](https://twitter.com/peachkjd/status/1117871823981436929) . He has a black turtleneck with a white button-down over it. The white shirt isn’t buttoned up and he pulls it off so well. And he pairs the shirt with black jeans and dress shoes.

 

Chanyeol can’t stop looking at Baekhyun and his outfit.

 

“You’re cute. I don’t look  _ that  _ good.” Baekhyun says blushing. He walks over to Chanyeol’s gigantic pile of clothes. Instantly Baekhyun magically pulls out an [ outfit](https://www.vogue.com/article/chanyeol-exo-tommy-hilfiger-london-fashion-week-spring-2018) . Chanyeol recognizes his color-blocked Tommy Hilfiger jacket, a plain white t-shirt, and black jeans. Chanyeol was in such a nervous state, he completely ignored his favorite jacket.

 

Baekhyun looks up sweetly at Chanyeol and says, “I’ll let you change...unless you don’t mind if I stay.” He winks. Chanyeol blushes and closes the door behind Baekhyun.

 

(ꈍᴗꈍ)♡

 

When they arrive, Chanyeol turns to unbuckle his seatbelt and ask Baekhyun if he enjoyed the radio show. But Baekhyun's already out the car and running around to Chanyeol’s door and opens it with a wide smile.

 

He holds out his hand for Chanyeol to take. He doesn’t let go of it until they get to the ticket booth. Baekhyun shows the lady his receipt and she prints off two tickets.

 

The sun is shining and the birds are chirping. What a perfect day at the amusement park. Chanyeol hasn’t been to an amusement park in a couple of years. He misses it. He loves roller coasters.

 

Chanyeol looks up to see people on the tallest roller coaster scream as they ride down the track. He sees Baekhyun grab a map of the stand and holds his hand out. Chanyeol takes it and they walk into the park.

 

Chanyeol gasps, “I need to go on that ride, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol points up to the tall ride he was looking at earlier. The track has lots of loops and twists.

 

“Okay, let’s go to that one first!” Baekhyun exclaims. Chanyeol almost drags him to the line with his long strides and eager steps.

 

“I’m happy. I’m glad we could go today. I haven’t been to an amusement park in so long, so thank you for asking me to come with you.” Chanyeol beams down at Baekhyun. He’s holding the map to shield his eyes from the blaring sun.

 

“I’m glad, I’m happy too. It’s a nice break from school and I like spending time with you.” Baekhyun giggles.

 

To pass the time in line, they end up playing i-spy and other silly games. When they get up to the worker, he points to the line that is for the front of the roller coaster. Chanyeol does a little jump of joy and Baekhyun laughs.

 

Baekhyun goes first and turns around to look up at Chanyeol. Before he could ask him if he wants to go on a water ride next, Chanyeol kisses him deeply on the lips. Chanyeol’s tongue pushes past Baekhyun’s lips. For the times that they’ve kissed, nothing could compare to this. Chanyeol nibbles his lips a bit more and pulls back.

 

“What was that for?” Baekhyun asks, red in the face.

 

“Just felt like it.” Chanyeol grins and leans down once more to capture Baekhyun’s lips once more. He leans back and pushes Baekhyun gently to get on the ride.

 

Baekhyun lightly punches his shoulder once their seated and strapped in.

 

The ride is exhilarating. Both of their arms are raised the entire time. Tears fall out of Chanyeol’s eyes from the wind but he doesn’t care, he’s having the time of his life.

 

The ride ends too quickly but once they exit the ride’s gate, Baekhyun is pulling Chanyeol to the next ride. Bumper cars.

 

(ꈍᴗꈍ)♡

 

It’s late in the afternoon when they finally leave the park. They’re worn out. Riding roller coasters is so tiring.

 

“Want to grab something small to eat?” Baekhyun asks. They’ve already loaded so much on cotton candy and greasy food but Baekhyun wants to take Chanyeol someplace special to them.

 

“Of course, I’ll do anything to spend more time with you.” Chanyeol says dreamily.

 

“You’re so cheesy.” Baekhyun teases and opens the car door for Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol plugs in his phone and starts playing his favorite playlist. The song’s first few notes start and Baekhyun practically screams.

 

“I love this song!” He turns up the volume and sings along to  _ Yellow Days’  _ A Little While.

 

The jam out to Chanyeol’s playlist. Before they know it, Baekhyun is parking in front of a familiar coffee shop,  _ The Roasted Bean _ .

 

Chanyeol turns to look at Baekhyun with a soft and adoring expression.

 

“I thought it’d be nice to come to the place where it all started.” Baekhyun says as they walk towards the door.

 

They order two hot chocolates and croissants. Chanyeol almost wants to buy the coffee cake but he decides not too. He’s eaten so much already today, he doesn’t want to overdo it.

 

Their food and drinks are done and they sit in a booth close to the windows. Immediately after they sit down, Baekhyun’s foot finds Chanyeol’s and rests it on his. The comfortable weight on Chanyeol’s foot is surprisingly calming. He is nervous for no reason.

 

“I really enjoyed today, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun remarks. He starts running his foot up Chanyeol’s leg. Chanyeol’s eyes grow wide and swat away Baekhyun’s foot with his hand. Baekhyun giggles.

 

“Me too.” Chanyeol answers. He grabs his croissant and puts it in front of Baekhyun’s mouth, offering it. Baekhyun takes it between his teeth and tears off a piece.

 

“Oh and Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asks getting Baekhyun’s attention away from the yummy treat. Baekhyun hums.

 

“Next date, I’m picking the place.”

 

Baekhyun swallows the croissant and says, “Deal.”

 


End file.
